Castles Made of Glass
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: (O'Connell/OC shounen-ai) takes place in Chaotic Century, told in letter format, old friends who are on opposing sides write back and forth to each other
1. Dear Kenshirou

  
  
  


**Castles Made of Glass**  
Written by _Colonel Karl L Schubaltz_

  
  
  
Author's Notes: _After I finish this fic and 'Paint It Black', I'm taking a smoke break from writing Zoids fics to hone in on other anime serieses... like a totally original fic perhaps?_   
_'Castles Made of Glass' is a quote said by Schuldig in the dubbed version of Weiß Kreuz. The fiction is told from O'Connell's POV._   
  
  


_"The real folk blues  
Honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake  
Hikaru mono no subete ga ougen to wa kagiranai"_  
**--Cowboy Bebop "The Real Folk Blues"**

  
  
  
Whoever told you war was hell, was absolutely right. I entered the Republican military at the wrong time, and tired, endless nights and stagnant air is my price. If I didn't willingly enter, the drafts will peel my ass out of my family's apple orchard and place me in a Pteras faster than I can say 'Ouch'. In either way, I'd rather be here, than there. Gods, I hate Red Coats. I really don't have time for myself during these pressing times, I am still under Hermann's orders. He's a spoiled brat but at least he gets shit done. You got to admire a man that likes to cram logic down everyone else's throat but his own. Ya kinda gotta admire his spirit as well, he wants all the dirty Red Coats to bite the dust. One he particularelly wants to make him eat his own teeth is Foxboy... er, that's Hermann's name for that pretty boy Imperial Major, Schubaltz. That guy is always a class act, smiling like a fox, slyly and a little devious. He's also foxy in his appearance, but there is one thing you can't help but to notice and this is where it urks Hermann to no end-- A CODE OF HONOR. Well, kettle pot black, Hermann. Eh? Why do we call them Red Coats when their uniforms are grey, padawan? The Guylos Empire's favored color for their zoids are always red and black or red and silver. Plus getting anything red on your uniform is like a high honor to them. Guylos is weird like that, but we're in no real position to talk. The bastards call us 'Blue Coats', well, to each his own, I guess. Lemme tell you about this punk riding around in a Shield Liger. His name is Van Fleiheight, cocky sonovabitch... Yeah, he's Dan Fleiheight's kid if you can see where that comes into play. Dan had a sense of purpose and duty, his brat needs to be spanked.... **HARD**. Him and his little trucker girl with the Gustav. He's got no respect for anyone but himself or that girl with him. That mercernary Irvine, I can tolerate... at least he's honest about what he does and is mature to boot. Raven? That arrogant little cocksucking prick... who _DOESN'T_ want to give him a good thrashing?? Hermann was the smear him into the ground for the deaths he's caused and Schubaltz wants to give the kid a spanking and send him to bed without his dinner... finally!! Something they can agree on! Give the men a cupee doll!!! Anyway, back to Raven. I want to kick his black-haired ass myself. Me reasons for being too personal to tell you over the letter. Speaking of Blondie... I want to tell you about our opposition, Major Karl Schubaltz. Every great war general has their archnemesis. Rommell had Eisnhower, Grant had Lee... and now Hermann's got Schubaltz. Hermann will punch your lights out if you tell him that he and Blondie make an interesting duo. But one thing that can be said about Schubaltz is that he's not totally our enemy. You know the great Republican warlord, Krueger? Well, apparently Kreuger and Schubaltz _DO_ get along rather well because they agree on the notion of the Empire and the Republic finding peace and forming an alliance. Anyone who can talk to that old cuss and tolerate his lecturing can't be all that bad, eh? But however, him and Hermann... put them in the same room and there will be a firefight... or a slugfest. Hermann just wants to smear the pretty offa Schubaltz's face. You remember when we were kids, passing that fenced in Rotweiller? Poking at it with sticks and twigs and throwing rocks at it, then finally it brok from its' chain and lunges at us? Think of that Rotweiller as Hermann, and Schubaltz as the one with the sticks. Well, no lover lost, I guess, if you can call it that. You know what they say 'Nothing says loving like being in the crosshairs of a Gojulas'. Hermann's a spoiled brat, Schubaltz is a spoiled prince and it's getting late. Until later. I'd love to hear from you again. Write back. 

**--Forever Yours  
_Jake O'Connell_**

  
  
  


**-Continued-**


	2. Dear Jake

  
  
  


**Castles Made of Glass**  
_Part Two: Dear Jake..._

  
  
  


_I think with teary eyes  
Of you my love on this dark night  
I recall my time with you  
In lonely rooms of saddest blue  
Love and loss entwine  
To never fall into the light  
And my feelings true  
Shall never rest until I die with you"_  
**--Bella Morte "One Winter's Night"**

  
  
It is so good to hear from you again, Jake. Life here on the other side of the world has not been too easy here myself. Not since Minister Prozen released Raven onto the Republic. Raven has a hard time distinguishing whose ally and whose foe. The medical bays have been filled with many people, most of them don't live to see the sunrise. It's a sad sight, I almost broke down once. I cannot bash Major Schubaltz the way you do, he is a great soldier and a better leader than most. Not only is he very very pretty and dreamy, but out his entire batallion, only 9 have died. 9, Jake!! Even more amazing that there are barely any wounded. Even if he doesn't retreat his troops, he's a warlord in the making. I am not too fond of his second in command, Marcus though. He's a real snake, I hate his guts. He rather risk losing the troops than saving their lives. I hate that, so does Karl. But on the other hand, Karl's lieutenant, Leon Aethelwulf likes to smack Marcus around like what he calls a '2 dollar whore'. Leon don't take nothing from no one except one person-- Karl. But Karl is too nice and gentlemanlike to slap someone as steadfast about what he wants. Karl and Leon are almost always inseparable, it's scary in a way, but in a lot more, they make the cute couple. And Leon is less tolerant of Captain Rob Hermann than Karl is, he'll put Hermann in a pinebox if he even looks at him cross-eyed. But he'll be even quicker about it if Hermann gives Karl the cross-eyed look. Despite this, Leon is an easy-going guy. He's got a great sense of humor and loves to make Karl laugh or blush, maybe both. I swear, he's the only one who _CAN_ get Karl to laugh. There is another person Leon is dsitrustful toward and that is Minister Prozen himself. Prozen and Leon have very bad friction toward each other, Leon knows more about Prozen than he's letting up on. But he's got that hinting that he won't hesitate to spill his guts if it meant putting Prozen in his place-- which is six feet in a cold grave. The only reason Leon hadn't killed Prozen yet is because he wants to pinch out where the location of Emperor Rudolph is. Leon is as loyal to the boy Emperor as Karl is, which is very... Also Leon likes to what he refers to as 'MST3King' Prozen's speeches and lectures. MST3K is a weird show from his world, a man and two robots sit in front of a screen and make fun of bad movies. Sounds like so much fun, let's do that sometime when the borders are down, please, Jake? There's also another person here that I can't seem to tolerate often. Her name is Hardin, she has pink hair and a bad temper. She slapped me once because I had to put her arm in a cast. She's evil and cruel and she treats my staff like dirt, and she's in love with Prozen. If there was one person, other than Marcus, that I hated, Jake, it's definately her. Hardin and Prozen deserve each other. :p I love to hear from you, Jake. Can't wait for another letter! Love ya! 

**Yours Forever,  
_Kenshirou_**

  
  
  


**-Continued-**


	3. Dearest Kenshirou

  
  
  


**Castles Made of Glass**  
_Part Three: Dearest Kenshirou..._

  
  
  
  


_"In the fields so clear and so clean  
Seeds needs love  
And I'll teach them from the light  
And the sky cries white tears of snow  
The field and the seeds wake up from ascent to shine  
Down into wake of spring  
And the seeds rise again, will the thought to this time  
And my hope it will grow strong  
And the seeds lives again, will the thought for this time  
And my hope it will grow strong"_  
**--Devil May Cry "Seeds of Love"**

  
  
  
I wish I shared your sentiments about Major Schubaltz, but he cost us dearly. Lieutenant Aethelwulf? Isn't he the one in the stolen Republican König Wolf? I think I had a brush-in with Aethelwulf, and I don't think I wanna do that again. The König Wolf's lack of physical weaponry doesn't mean shit, the pilot's got powers that exceed far greater than Raven's Geno Saurer. I think Aethelwulf will mop the floor with Raven... how does he feel about our little genocidal prick anyway? MSTing... hmmm, sounds fun to me, can't wait for the borders to open either... We hadn't seen a bad movie in years, I missed those times we snuck out at midnight to see the late showings of a lot of the horror movies. Don't you remember, that was when we first kissed. We kissed during the final seen of The Ring, you held me tightly, shaking like a scared little rabbit. Our eyes met, then that's when we kissed. We admitted to each other that we loved each other, that you didn't want to see me leave for the Republican Military Academy. I told you that I had to, but I'll spend these last 3 nights with just you. And that's what we did, the final night was the moment I will never forget... our first 'intimate' night together. Wilson and pops were out of town for the night. We shared a bath and a meal together... At first, you cried on my shoulder, begging me to think again about enlisting. But I told you that I would be okay, that I'd write to you daily. Then the night was rather intimate, we went at it all night. I did what I promised, I wrote daily. You replied just as fast, but then... you stopped writing. I was worried that you found another man or woman, I was really scared that you actually ended your own life. But I found out that you were enlisted into the Imperial Medical Program, you were a Red Coat... an enemy! I didn't want to cry myself, but I ended up losing it after Hermann ordered me to take captive a few medical personnel that belonged to the Empire. I thought of you, that's why I lost it. I thought I killed you when I was ordered by Major Ford to blast them away. I am happy that you are here, talking to me. I don't want our political views to separate us, I love you, Kenshirou. I cannot wait for the borders to open, I want to see your smiling face again... and your petite body. Damn that Hardin bitch for smacking you needlessly. Kenshirou.... dearest Kenshirou. I can never say it enough. Please, love... write soon. I'd love to hear from you again. 

**Truly Yours,  
_Jake O'Connnell_**

  
  
  


**-Continued-**


	4. My Dearest Jake

  
  
  


**Castles Made of Glass**  
_Part Four: My Dearest Jake..._

  
  
  


_"I'll be the one who hears your prayer  
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without...no  
When you have nothing at all  
You'll still have nothing to worry about  
Oh nothing at all"_  
**--Sailor Moon "Nothing at All"**

  
  
  
Author's Notes: _For those of you who are wondering who Kenshirou is, here is a picture of him: http://www.ragnarokfox.net/DarkAngel/kenshirou_name.jpg. Copy and paste to see the picture._   
  
  
Jake, your letters made me so happy. Today was so upsetting. (tears hitting paper and ink smears) The clinic was swamped, Raven is at it again. Not many of the patients lived, they were too far gone. I feel so sick to my stomach, Jake. I took some aspirin to see if the headaches would go away. (another set of tears hitting paper and ink smears) Let's not talk about him, your words from the last letter were so comforting. You always know how to make me smile, even as kids, you were always making me feel so happy and alive. I hate war, I hate fighting. I can't wait for the Empire and the Republic to set aside their differences. I just want this to be over. I had a new patient, who did not die from Raven's wounds. He was sick with the flu. He's a nice young man with a heart of gold, and he's Major Karl Schubaltz's kid brother! He's got a childish charm to him, he's a rising star in the making. (another set of tears hitting paper and ink smears) I'm sorry if I'm crying, I sleep alone these days and I don't know what to do anymore. I just want to run away from it all, I want you to hold me. I miss you! Y_Y You asked me what Lt. Aethelwulf thought of Raven, all I could get was a furocious rapid-fire string of alien obscenities. But then he told me that the next time Raven rears his head up, he was gonna blast it away with Psychic Assault... It is clear to see that Leon was pissed off about Raven's little stunt with Karl. I don't blame him for being angry, but I am in no position to be visibly angry with all these patients. Jake, please do me a favor when you get this letter. Plant some of those Imperial Blues that you used to take me to see bloom during the summertime down by the orchard. I keep a flower pot by my desk with an Imperial Blue growing, it reminds me of those times in the orchard. Just you and me, cherry sodas, and talking about school and friends. Gods I hate war. Return to me soon, Jake. Love ya. 

**Sincerely  
Kenshirou =^.^=**

  
  
  


**-continued-**


End file.
